


Instants

by Phillammon



Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Genre: Child Death, Dark, Death, F/F, Fright Night (Sleepless Domain), I am here to make you sad, No graphic depictions of violence but definitely violence, No major character death but definitely death, Trauma, Violence, no but seriously, this is a dark one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillammon/pseuds/Phillammon
Summary: Fright Night goes very, very wrong for the Melties.(This one's darker than my normal fare. Keep an eye on the tags. Be careful.)
Relationships: Melty Flame/Melty Frost
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Instants

She didn't have time to suffer. She didn't even have time to scream.

I've never been the biggest fan of Fright Night. It's always unnerved me, even before I came into my powers. Too many children out in that danger zone right around dusk. Nothing's ever gone wrong before, but there's a first time for everything, and that terrifies me more than I can put into words. If something were to happen...

But Inyoni turned five this year, and Amahle's insistent that taking her baby sister out for Fright Night is an important rite of passage. And I can hardly say no to darling Flamesy at the best of times.

Which is why I find myself outdoors and transformed before nightfall. We're either side of Inyoni, each holding one of her hands as she swings between us, giggling. In her other hand, Amahle's holding her already well-stocked candy basket, and I'll be the first to admit I'm starting to have fun. It's hard to ignore the looks of awe and wonder from the little ones around us as we pass by, the occasional very excited, or very bashful (or frequently both) young fan accosting us to say hello and squeal with joy when we compliment their costume. And I'm getting to share the experience with Flamesy, which makes it orders of magnitude better. I glance across to her and meet her gaze, smiling broadly. She beams back, radiant as ever.

Founder, I love her so much.

Behind us, a girl shrieks.

I whirl around, looking for a source, and what I see has my heart jump into my throat. Vaguely humanoid, standing about three or four feet tall, covered in vile, rubbery, purple skin, arms ending in misshapen hands with long, ragged claws. An Imp.

Unbidden, a memory leaps to mind. A few months back, now. Four Imps, melting out of the shadows and descending on Flamesy. Her screams as their claws cut into her, her desparation to tear them off, her sobs as I carried her, bundled in my arms, to the hospital. 

And now there's one here. And it's leaping, claws extended, arms outstretched, straight for Inyoni.

I bring my powers to bear before I've even consciously registered the scene before me. My clenched fist takes on a familiar chill, gathering a thick layer of crystal-clear rime. In a smooth, well practised movement, I open up the fist into a palm and thrust it forward, shattering the gathered ice into finger-sized slivers and shooting them into the pouncing monster. The shards shoot through its face and torso, stopping its momentum cold, and it drops to the ground, its face falling away from it as it crumples to the

its face falling away from it as it

its mask falling away from it as it

her mask falling away from her as she

as she crumples to the

oh no

_no_

_no no no no no_

_no_

Distantly, I'm aware of shouting. Of sudden movement, screaming. But it's all so far away, noise and lights from the other side of a miles-thick wall of ice.

All I can hear is my hearbeat in my ears. All I can see is her face. She can't be much older than Inyoni. Eyes wide and jaw slack in awe, excitement, shock, betrayal.

She didn't have time to suffer. She didn't even have time to scream.


End file.
